perkembangan
by locked pearl
Summary: "Kotarou, seingat Mama, kita tidak punya payung berwarna biru."


_Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_© 2017 _

_fanfiksi ini merupakan repost._

_Pairing: Hayama Kotarou x Reader_

* * *

**Perkembangan**

* * *

"Kotarou, ini payung kita? Seingat Mama, tidak ada yang berwarna biru. Atau kakakmu yang beli?"

Hayama menoleh. Belum selesai ia berpikir bagaimana ada payung berwarna biru, (sejujurnya ia tidak pernah peduli berapa banyak payung, atau hal yang sekecil itu. Baginya, jika butuh, tinggal sambar) mamanya berkata—seperti bermonolog, "Yah, mungkin salah satu dari kakakmu—atau Papa." Ketika hendak meletakkan kembali ke tempat payung, Mama Hayama berseru, "[Last Name] [First Name]?"

Hayama terkesiap.

* * *

Hayama tidak tahu-menahu tentang gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja, ketika hujan deras selepas bel, gadis itu menatap tas, dan terlihat mendapat pencerahan kala melihat Hayama di ambang gelisah, menunggu hujan. Akhirnya, ia pulang dilindungi oleh payung bertuan [Last Name] [First Name]. Karena kejadian kemarin, Hayama mengingat itu adalah seminggu yang lalu. Ia harus mengembalikan payung kepada sang empunya.

Entah siapa pengurus bunga-bunga di pekarangan sekolah, Hayama tidak pernah peduli. Baginya, sekolah hanyalah basket, basket, dan basket. Sekarang ia tahu, bahwa hal kecil dapat berkembang besar. (Yah, atau memang semuanya berawal dari kecil—entah). Padahal cuma persuasi, "Hayama, mau ikut tanding basket tidak?", sesederhana itu, ia jadi segini sukanya pada basket. Hal ini disadarinya ketika berjalan di koridor, hendak mengembalikan payung.

[Last Name] [First Name], tidak tahu kelas berapa, kalau tahu Hayama juga pasti malas mengunjungi kelasnya—takut disangka ada apa-apa—memutuskan meletakkan di loker berlabel sama dengan nama yang tertera di payung.

Dengan begini selesai. Hayama menutup loker, melenggang menuju gym. Di belakangnya, si pemilik loker berdiri.

* * *

Singkatnya, kertas segiempat bersegel yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam loker atau kolong meja adalah hal wajar di kalangan remaja. Dan kini ada di genggaman Hayama.

_Maaf memberitahumu lewat ini, tapi ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Tolong temui aku di pekarangan bunga sekolah selepas pulang. Aku [Last Name] [First Name]._

_Terima kasih._

Tidak mungkin pernyataan cinta, kan? Hayama lemas menuju bangku.

* * *

Salah satu tipe wanita adalah laki-laki yang menepati janji dan tepat waktu (walau wanita itu kadang ngaret parah sebagai hobi). Hayama Kotarou, kelas dua SMA Rakuzan, pemain inti klub basket SMA Rakuzan, yang pernah dipinjami payung oleh gadis bernama [Last Name] [First Name], lupa. Ia baru ingat akan pesan di surat tadi pagi ketika berganti baju. Alhasil, sebelum kemejanya terkancing sempurna, melesatlah ia ke tempat perjanjian.

Ditemukan seorang gadis memunggunginya, memerhatikan bunga. Mendengar suara tak beraturan, ia menoleh. "Hayama Kotarou?"

"[Last Name] [First Name]?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ah, maaf, tadi aku lupa."

[Name] tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku memang berada di sini hingga sore. Lagi pula, ini juga salahku. Sehabis sekolah tentu masih ada kegiatan klub. Jadi, maaf ya."

Hayama mengangguk. Menurutnya, [Name] lucu.

"Soal yang ingin kubicarakan, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan payungku. Aku sendiri lupa kalau meminjamkan payung pada seseorang. Waktu itu, aku tidak sadar memasukkan payung adikku, sih."

Gigi taring Hayama diperlihatkan, terkekeh. "Iya, sama-sama."

Mengetahui faktanya, Hayama merasa malu. Ia sudah terlalu percaya diri. Tapi dirinya juga lega; tidak harus merasa kasihan menolak seorang gadis.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, ya? Kalau begitu, aku juga akan pulang. Maaf ya, merepotkanmu untuk hal tidak penting sepetri ini." [Name] mengambil tasnya di belakang, mendahului Hayama. Habis, ia bimbang apakah harus pulang bersama.

Hayama berbalik, menatap punggung [Name] yang menjauh pelan. Menurutnya, gadis itu adalah orang yang baik. Bersamaan angin sore yang lewat, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Mungkin, payung yang dipinjamkan oleh [Name] merupakan awal kecil yang akan berkembang. Hayama mengharapkannya.

.

.

.

fin.


End file.
